Zinc oxide is a transparent semiconducting material that has applications in liquid crystal displays, photovoltaic devices, and surface acoustic wave devices. Traditionally, zinc oxide is formed on a desired substrate through conventional photolithographic methods or shadow masking. However, traditional methods used for the deposition of zinc oxide are often expensive, make inefficient use of materials, and are difficult to change patterning.